Those Three Words
by DC-Kitty21
Summary: Manny has never told his mate his true feelings, much less his first mate. He knows how he feels about Ellie, He wants to tell her, but he fails everytime he trys. Until this wonderful night...MELLIE CENTRIC! :3 TwoShot!


**~Hey Guys! Here I am with another story! A Mellie story! X3 I love Mellie! So I hope you guys like this twoshot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ice Age! Sadly..~**

Manny has been less protective of Peaches ever since that day Peaches saved her family. Manny knew she can take care of herself. But he is still worried she might make mistakes she'll regret big time. He would look over the hang out place teens go and check on Peaches. Most of the time she would be talking to Ethan or laughing with her friends. Once he saw Ethan trying to nuzzle with Peaches. Manny stopped it by stopping on the high cliff he was standing and land would be tumbling down startling the teens and he would hide before Peaches saw him.

Ellie on the other paw, trusted Peaches enough to take care of herself. Who she was really worried about was Manny. Sometimes he would overreact about Ethan and Peaches. Everytime he starts talking on and on about the flirting and touching. Usually Ellie would calm him down by wrapping her trunk around his, but today...she nuzzled him passionately. **(A/N Lets just say nuzzling for mammoths means kissing =3)** He nuzzled her back and smiled. He loved her. More than anything. In fact, he loved her so much he wanted to tell her how he felt. But he doesn't know how though. He never said those three words to anyone. Not even his first mate. But he knows how he feels and he needs to tell her.

"She'll be fine Manny. She knows her responsibilities and she wont break your rules. Don't you trust her?" Ellie asked him. Her trunk still around his.

"Of course I trust her Ellie, its just I'm afraid someone else will hurt her. Like Ethan." Manny said softly. Ellie nuzzled his cheek. Manny smiled at the amazing feeling inside him.

"Ethan's a nice boy, Manny. He wont hurt her." Ellie said as she nuzzled him, "And even if he does, I know you'll be there to comfort Peaches." Manny smiled. He really needed to tell her how he felt.

"Ellie?" He said as he pulled away.

"Mm?" Ellie responded and looked at him with her big green eyes. Manny stared at them. His breath was always taken away everytime he looked at those beautiful jade eyes. He couldn't speak. His heart was racing. He couldn't think straight.

"I um," he started. Ellie looked into his chocolate eyes with wonder. " I uh, I..." Ellie gestured him to go on...but he couldn't, "I'll try...to be a better father to Peaches." He sighed and looked down. Ellie relaxed, her smile turning into a straight line.

"Im sure you will be," She said softly. She nuzzled him then walked away. **(A/N Ha! See my Ice Age 2 reference? X3)** Once Ellie was out of sight, Manny stomped in anger.

"Why couldn't I do it?" He asked himself. "She was right there! Alone with you and you blew it off!" He shouted to himself. He sighed heavily.

"Next time, I'll tell her next time..."

**Later...**

Ellie and Shira were walking in a path talking about the 'moment' Ellie and Manny had.

"Thats what he said?" Shira asked Ellie in shock. Ellie nodded.

"I can't believe I got my hopes up that high." Ellie said sadly. "I was so sure he was going to admit his true feelings."

"Dont worry Ellie, maybe he's having a hard time telling you. You know, because your his first mate." Shira said trying to cheer her up. **(A/N They dont know about Manny's first family, only Sid and Diego know)**

"You're right. Maybe I should give him some time." Ellie sighed. Suddenly Shira stopped walking and perked her ears up. Ellie looked back.

"Shira?" Ellie called. Shira sniffed the air and smiled. Shira ran up to Ellie with a big grin on her face.

"Ellie! I smell Manny, and he's getting closer!" Shira whispered. "Here's a chance for you two!" Ellie smiled and nodded. Shira ran off.

"Good luck!" She said as she looked back then ran away. Ellie sighed.

"I'll need it.." She whispered. She turned around and two brown orbs caught her green ones in a gasp.

"Ellie?"

"Manny...um,"

Manny nuzzled her gently. Ellie smiled and nuzzled back. Manny wrapped his trunk around Ellie's and nuzzled her passionately. They nuzzled for a few minutes then backed away but their trunks still around eachother's. They stared into eachother's eyes lovingly. Tell her! Tell her now! Manny thought/shouted to himself.

"Ellie, I...I need to tell you something," Manny started. Ellie looked at him with big hopeful eyes. Manny's breath was taken away again. His heart raced and he couldn't think. He cant do it. He cant do it!

"Um, I um.." Again he was lost for words. Ellie waited impatiently. Please Manny, tell me how you feel. Ellie thought. "I...I let Peaches go on a date with Ethan today." Manny said breathlessly. Ellie felt tears start to form in her eyes, but she held them back.

"Oh...thats...thats great Manny. Im proud," Ellie said trying to hide her disappointment. Manny made a fake smile. Ellie didn't return it. She just...left.

**A few minutes later...**

Manny hated himself. Another perfect moment wasted. He cant do it! He freezes everytime he looks into those beautiful rainforests of hers. He cant tell her how he feels. But most importantly, Ellie left him. Why? What did he do? Is she mad at him? And...did she have tears in her eyes? He can feel tears in his eyes aswell. He needs help... Fast.

**~Okay! So, who shpuld Manny get advice from? Sid, Crash and Eddie, or my OC Alli the helpless romantic X3? PLZ REVIEW!~**


End file.
